My love should be illegal
by Bobssesion
Summary: Bella es la joven y sexy recepcionista de un prestigioso bar de copas, llegará un nuevo director muy caliente, empezarán unos juegos extraños típicos de ese conocido bar, donde él será un jugador y ella un premio. TH OoC. Primer Fic. Lemmons.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephanie Meyer. Yo los he usado para crear está historia.**

**

* * *

**

Solo eran las ocho de la mañana y yo como todo el personal del prestigioso bar de copas Capsium esperábamos a la llegada del nuevo director; así que como es de suponer había abandonado mi ligue en mi cama durmiendo. Me había vestido con un ligero tanga que siempre me hacia sonreír ya que parecía un mini taparrabos (3 cm!) de color blanco de blonda del cual salían 3 tiras blancas que se unían un poco antes de la raja para convertirse en solo una e hiciera de parte trasera, y un sujetador de un cuarto es decir de esos que solo tienen aro y se te ve el pezón, bueno se te ve todo, me encanta. Pero para rematar me había puesto un translúcido vestido blanco de verano en el que se me podía divisar todo lo que llevaba debajo, la verdad que es me sentía desnuda e incomoda delante toda esta gente, nadie parecía inmutarse.

Me acerqué a Alice, mi agradable amiga cantante, su piel era morena y su pelo estaba cortado tipo afro, era impresionante, siempre había deseado tener esa apariencia aunque sin embargo no podía despreciarme ya que era alta con un pelo rubio ondulado y largo.

- Es precioso tu conjuntito- Dijo Alice, al parecer si que se había dado cuenta de lo transparente que era mi conjunto.

- Hola cariño, gracias, tu también estas maravillosa- le respondí yo afectuosa.

- Se te ve muy feliz, ¿Una buena noche?- Me contestó cotilla

- La verdad es que si, sin embargo ahora estoy triste por haberlo abandonado para tener que esperar a un nuevo cabrón.

- Cielo, gírate.

Me giré tal como me había dicho ella y camino hacia aquí aparecía el cabrón más caliente de la historia, creo que mi boca se entreabrió de placer en solo verlo caminar, mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, todo mi se erizó. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, él no se giraba, yo no me giraba, ninguno desviaba la mirada, no había nada más interesante que contemplar sus abdominales marcados en esa ligera camisa de algodón de manga corta. Mi mente loca de deseo, se imaginó como debían ser sus calzoncillos, a mi personalmente me gustaban más los que se parecían a un pantaloncito, ¿él me miraba los pechos? Me ruborice i aparté la vista.

- Señores y señoras, yo seré el nuevo director del Capsium, me llamo Edward Masen, me gustaría someterles a algunas preguntas.

Él se dirigió hacía Alice, acaso todo el tiempo la había mirado a ella, me morí de celos, intenté tranquilizandome diciendome que en mi cama me esperaba uno de igualito pero eso no me reconfortó para nada.

Los examiné, no hacían buena pareja, ella parecía nerviosa sin embargo él completamente formal.

- Su nombre- dijo él educado.

- Alice Cullen

- Y usted, si mi lista no es errónea, ejerce como cantante- Su voz era tremendamente sexy

- Afirmativo- Dijo Alice burlona.

- Le importaría decirme su edad y fecha de nacimiento, para comprobarla ya que me dijeron que podía ser que no estuviera correcta.

- Tengo 23 años, nací el 13 de mayo de 1987.

- Me gustaría disponer de una lista de todo lo que vaya cantar está tarde en mi despacho.

- De acuerdo- dijo ella ya seria.

- Bien, ¿Quién más trabaja en su sector?- un escalofrío me recorrió mi piel, finalmente centrándose por debajo de mi estomago, su voz era tan placentera...

- Nosotros tres- de un lado aparecieron los tres chicos que tocaban algunos instrumentos, Alice ya se los había tirado a todos.

- Perfecto, quiero que todos ustedes, los cuatro, esta tarde alrededor de las 5 me esperen aquí mismo querría verlos ensayar y retocar algunos detalles. Allí ya comprobaré sus datos, se pueden marchar.

Entonces Alice y ellos desaparecieron. Era mi turno. Cuando se dirigió hacía mi su mirada fue tan enloquecedora que no cabio duda a la que había observado era a mí antes. Era tan inquietante que di un pequeño paso atrás inconscientemente, haciendo que mis tacones de aguja resonaran por la habitación, me quedé mirándolos unos instantes, me los había regalado, Ismael, el chico durmiente de mi piso, para que me paseara desnuda con ellos delante de él, le ponía ver como mi culo desnudo se movía, a continuación él se acercaba penetrándome bruscamente. Pensar en él me produjo arcadas; los zapatos eran rojos, mi talón parecía descender de una cuesta imposible y un elegante lazo se ataba en mi tobillo. Me concentré en el ahora y él también estaba mirando mis zapatos con una extraña intensidad dejando percibir un espectacular brillo en sus ojos.

- Su nombre- Dijo encontrándose otra vez con mi mirada.

- Bella Swan - Dije con una sonrisa.

- Bien, Edad y Fecha de nacimiento- su voz era suplicante, sus labios estaban apretados intentando contraer algo, pero en cambio sus manos estaban cómodas dentro los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero descuidadamente.

- 22, 5 de julio de 1987- dije ahora siguiendo sus modales.

- Y usted es la recepcionista, ¿no?

- Si

- De acuerdo, quiero que de inmediato vaya a trabajar porque hay mucha cosa por rectificar.

- Los acomodadores?¿- dijo observando al personal.

- Aquí- Dijeron Lucas y Britney.

- Vosotros debéis llegar 1 hora antes de la habitual, buscad me.

- Y tú- dijo mirándome otra vez- empieza por comprobar las reservas, cuando acabé esto vendré, tenemos que instalar otro programa.

Y me fui a trabajar, eso significaba que no saldría hasta la hora de comer, Ismael no esperaría, ni me importaba. Lo llamé.

- Hola cariño- dije- no voy a poder llegar, lo siento- bufé- Trabajo..

- Esta bien, ¿Nos vemos está noche, cielo?

- No creo que pueda, por lo que veo habremos de modificar todo, te llamaré- le dije pero en mi interior algo gritaba que eso probablemente no pasaría.

- De acuerdo, nena, nos vemos.- Y colgó.

Sonreí, ahora mi piso ya estaba despejado. Así que me dirigí a mi despacho con paso decidido, encendí el Mac empezando a trabajar. De repente alguien tocó en la puerta, era él, mi corazón se aceleró.

- Te traigo el nuevo programa- se paro contemplándome- ¿Sabes instalarlo?

- No..

Sacó el CD y lo metió- Bale ahora te aparecerá un logo gris, pulsa en él.

Estaba derecho a mi lado así que me levante para cederle mi silla como a todos mis anteriores jefes.

- Espera, yo de esto no tengo ni idea.

- ¿Así que eres una recepcionista que no sabe hacer nada más que manosear el ordenador un poco y sonreír a los clientes?

Alcé las cejas ¿me estaba llamando puta?- ¿Perdona?

- Bale lo instaló yo, pero ves a buscar tres cajas rojas que hay fuera con el nuevo material.

- Existen los de limpieza para es trabajo, ¿No cree usted?

- ¿Aquí quién paga? Yo, pues haz todo lo que yo te diga- Dijo intensificando el pronombre, y inocentemente me lo imaginé dándome ordenes en la cama, eso me hizo explotar, el cabrón me había llamado puta y me seguía gustando.

- ¿Donde están?

- En el almacén de la derecha, rápido.

- Bien, ahora la traigo.- Dije fulminadole con la mirada, no veía que yo tampoco estaba en condiciones de transportar nada, con los zapatos que llevaba.

Cogí una caja, la cual pesaba demasiado para mí y la lleve a mi despacho, la deje en el suelo, me agache a propósito de manera que el vestido me llegará hasta milímetros por debajo el comienzo de mis nalgas. Él también sufriría si me hacía sufrir a mí. Cuando trajinaba la tercera caja, dentro del despacho ya se me rompió el tacón del zapato y caí encima de él. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, su pene se puso duro, su perfume me recorrió cada parte de mí. Todo era tan chocante, no se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, quizás fueron segundos o quizás minutos, no lo sé. Decidí apartarme, esto no podía ser realmente bueno, cuando estuve derecha mi vestido se engancho con algo haciendo que se bajara de una parte y uno de mis pezones se vislumbrara sin yo darme cuenta. Él también se erguio.

-Me gusta el sujetador- mencionó- quizás luego lo podría mirar mejor ¿No?- Sinceramente se me hizo la boca agua pero tenía que resistirme.

- Ya te gustaría.

- Pues no parece que no te apetezca tampoco dijo señalando a mis pechos.

Me miré el escote y avergonzada me lo coloqué y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a comer. Sin importarme las toneladas de trabajo que tenía pendiente por hacer.

Fui al restaurante de siempre, con el camarero de siempre, comí lo habitual pero todo daba vueltas agonizadamente. Martín, el chef, me vio desorientada, y se me acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas amarilla, vida

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- le dije groseramente

- Oh, no te preocupes, yo ahora te traigo un remedio.

Volvió al cabo de un rato con un poquito de whisky, y me lo bebí de un trago. Todo se calmó.

- Gracias, te quiero -le dije.

Y me levanté, recogí el bolso.

-¿Te pagó mañana?- me giré- tengo prisa.

- Esta bien.

Volví al bar y me crucé con él en la puerta de entrada debía salir a comer.

- Quieres venir a comer conmigo- dijo ligando, claras sus intenciones, añadió al ver mi confusión- para comentar precios.

- Ya..¿Yo habría de trabajar no crees?

- Esto también es trabajo- Expusó feliz.

- Hay muchas cosas pendientes- Le contradije yo, disfrutando de cada momento.

- ¿Siempre trabajas tanto?

-¿Y tú? Te recuerdo que me quieres llevar a comer para hablar de trabajo.

- Una manera divertida de trabajar

-¿Cuantos años tienes, Edward?

- 25- Dijo con su más grande sonrisa.

- ¿Y como has conseguido este puesto?

- Enchufe

- Así que eres el chico con chispa.

- De verdad no, tocame, no electrocuto- dijo socarronamente.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero me contuve. Rosalie, la striper, apareció.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, tú me has rechazado- dijo riendo y extendiendo el brazo alrededor de Rosalie tocándole distraidamente el principio de sus pechos, la odié, me morí de celos.

- Adiós querida- dijo ella.

No pude trabajar en toda la tarde. Ni toda la noche. Ni cuando vi que él le pasaba una nota a Cathy y ella se sonrojo ampliando sus labios. Más tarde vi lo que ponía en la nota que ella había dejado, encima de una mesa para que todas la viéramos.

_Ve en la habitación 3, dentro del armario hay un conjunto precioso, como tú._

_Metete en la cama con él y esperame. No puedo parar de mirarte._

Increíble, se iba a tirar a todas las empleadas. A mí no pues y que no se me acercara, imbécil. Una rabia se apoderaba dentro de mí. Me dirigi a mi despacho a la mesa de recepción indignada, y ahí estaba él.

Lo miré con furia.

- Oh..¿Estas enfada conmigo?- Preguntó inocente.

- Pero tu que te crees que esto es un laboratorio, y puedes experimentar con todas las empleadas tirandotelas. ¿Cuantas llevas ya, en un día?

- Oh, ¿Estas celosa? ¿Quieres que también te pase una notita?

- No gracias, preferiría que pretendieras que soy invisible.

- ¿Segura?- Dijo paseando unos dedos encima de mi clavicula.

Por unos segundos me quede hipnotizada por tal movimiento

- Yo no soy un juguete.- y me aparté.

Me observo durante varios instantes, luego se acerco a mi oreja poniendo el pelo detrás de mi aurícula, dejando su aliento ahí- Tus pechos son muy bonitos, de todas formas.

- Que te follen- le dije marchándome irritada.

Me cogió del brazo estirándome de él. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los mios.

- Cuando termine la jornada, te espero, a ti como todo el personal, en vestíbulo. Vamos a hablar del espectáculo de mañana.

Me fui destrozada.

La noche, sinceramente, paso rápida y no volví a verle. Pero ya era la hora de esa reunión en la que nos teníamos que encontrar todos.

Me senté en una mesa con Alice.

- Bella, dios, ha sido fascinante, en mi hora de descanso.

Yo si que estaba fascinada, acaso ya se había tirado a medio edificio- ¿Tu también? ¿Con él?-dije señalando a Edward con la cabeza.

- Si, ahh, ojala repitamos.¿Tu no..?

Le he rechazado. Es asombroso que todas, dios, que asco.

Bueno, todas no, Lauren, por supuesto que no, esa solo se la follan los gusanos- dio una carcajada- Ni fancy, ni Kiki, ni Laura, ni muchas. ¿Y bueno porque le has rechazado? ¿Ismael?

- No a ese ya lo he despachado- Reí.- No me apetecía.

- Estoy muy sorprendida, en serio.

- Me gustaría robar su atención- dijo el arrogante Edward desde el escenario con un micrófono.- Bien, les voy a comentar de que va a tratar el espectáculo de mañana. El director anterior ya debe haberles hablado de esto. Van a venir grandes jugadores de poker que representan distintas compañias y hay diferentes premios. Ahora mismo haremos un sorteo de las chicas y chicos que van a ser los premios.- Una pantalla se abrió y unas cuantas personas salieron aleatorioamente.

Rosalie Hale

Miranda Hollywe

Diana Ferreia

Bella Swan

Tanya Denalí

Eddy Stuart

Dimitri Frabua

Calvin Gerard

Arnold Aston

Andrew Loundin

Mi nombre estaba en la lista, dios mio. Eso era horrible.

-Como sabéis habréis de tener sexo con los jugadores como premio, en este caso, si alguien tiene alguna duda, ya saben aquí estoy. Bien ya pueden abandonar el edificio, gracias.

Alice me miró.- Eras la chica más afortunada del mundo, te podrás tirar a los hombres más ricos y sexys del universo,

- Te cambiaria el sitio y lo sabes, no quiero ser una Puta.

Por el lado paso Edward y me susurró- Sabes que voy a conseguirte.

Me fui a mi piso sin despedirme de nadie, había sido el peor día de mi vida.

Dormí hasta muy tarde despertada por el teléfono.

- Hola, soy Alice, Edward me ha dicho que te llame para decirte que te quiere ver en el bar a las cinco. Ha dicho exactamente "Me parece bien que lleve un conjunto parecido al de ayer".- Se oyó un grito y yo bufé.- Trae también un vestido muy elegante.

Me volví a dormir después de esa llamada, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

En el bar, las cinco.

- Acompañame a los vestuarios por favor.

- Como íbamos a negarnos- Dijo Rosalie abrazándose a él.

Cuando entramos en él vestuario estaba lleno de lencería nueva y cara.

- Esto es lo que han comprado las compañías, elegid el que queráis.-Se paro un momento a pensar- no podéis llevar nada encima, recordad, estaréis en la habitación de poker sentadas.

Y se marchó.

- ¿Sabéis que él también representa una compañía? Quizas, iuuiiiuu- Exibió Miranda. Todas gritaron.

Rosalie cogió un body azul enrejillado que dejaba al descubieroto sus pechos y tenía un aguejero para no tener que quitarselo para la penetración. Repugnante, a mi me gustaba las cosas elegantes, esa chica era una bruta.

Miranda cogió un catsiut abierto en el centro como Lucy y en los laterales. Sin vergüenza.

Diana cogió un conjunto con el que llevaba yo esta mañana, sujetador de un cuarto con aro y un mini tanga de blonda pero en rosa, con unos guantes y un paraguas.

Tanya iba con disfraz de campesina, vestido semitransparente con lazada frontal y tanga.

Y yo estaba muy indecisa, tenía que hacer esto bien, parecer atractiva pero no destapar mucho. Iba llevar un vestido de cuero negro con cremallera con los pechos muy marcados y tirante grueso. Me pusé, un corsé de palabra de honor para que no se pudiera divisar bajo el vestido, de cuero negro, con un cordón atado desde el centro uniéndolo, un diminuto tanga negro ribeteado en blonda, y finalmente un liguero con corchetes para deshacerlo fá la chica mala.

Finalmente todas se habían puesto algo encima, una bata o un ligero vestido pero dejando divisar un poco lo que había debajo.

El portero nos vino a buscar y nos llevo a la habitación con la mesa de poker.

Edward estaba ahí perfecto y nos sonrió a todas. Los otros hombres estaban buenísimos, pero por alguna extraña razón solo me apetecía hacerlo con Edward. Dios, que estaba pensando, yo no me apetecía hacerlo con él.

Nos colocamos en el fondo, sentadas en unas sillas de colores,y empezó el juego. Había seis jugadores, pero solo podían ganar tres jugadores, y solo tres chicas serían escogidas, yo en lo tapada que iba estaba esperanzada que no me eligiesen. La partida empezó muy tensa, pero Edward siempre mantenía una socarrona sonrisa en su cara, no pude evitar imaginarme desnuda encima de él. No, no, nada de eso, todos menos él. La partida parecía irreal, pasaba muy deprisa, un tal Fernando se llevo a Rosalie, al principio parecía decepcionada, pero luego volvió a mirar a su chico y sonrió, me alegré por ella, al fin y al cabo no le había tocada con el estúpido y grosero jefe. Luego ganó uno que se llamaba John y eligió a Tanya, ella horrorizada por no haber conseguido a Edward, lo mira asqueada.

Empezamos a jugar y todo fue muy tenso, el primer perdedor fue Louis y se fue con Tanya. La jugada continuo y ganó Fernando llevandose a Rosalie, está muriéndose de rabia por querer a Edward. Quedaban 5 jugadores y 3 chicas. Lo siguiente paso más o menos rápido. Me dejaron a mí como última chica y tres jugadores, entre ellos repente todo se acelero, Edward ganó de inmediato y me eligió a mí. Nos dieron un papel. Los otros jugadores quedaban fuera de la liga.

Habitación.3

Has quedado último- le dije restregándoselo.

Apropósito.

- Lo miré confusa.

- Quedando el último me aseguro que juego a las carreras de descarte, mañana, si gano que es lo que sucederá, obtendré puntos i quedaré tercero, puede que hasta segundo ya que tenga más puntos que él.

- ¿Podemos hacer esto rápido?- resoplé.

- Lo siento, tú eres mi premio y puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

- ¿Eres tan grosero?

- Soy educado, no lo niegues- dijo riendo- ¿Por cierto te has puesto extremadamente tapada, no?

- Por si cabía la posibilidad de que no me eligieran.

- Haremos un acuerdo

- No me queda más remedio

- Si disfrutas será corto, pero si lo haces de mala gana lo haré eterno.

- No me puedo negar, no?

- No te puedes negar a nada.

Llegamos a la lujosa habitación.

Entramos a la habitación y se quito la americana y la corbata.

-Ven- me dijo suavemente- y me senté encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado mirándolo a la cara- He salido defectuoso.- Eso me sorprendió,

-Ya lo sabía, tranquilo.

Sonrío.

-Tu si que eres mal educada, cariño.

Me acercó a sus labios y yo me deje llevar, me beso un largo rato. Y cuando se separo suavemente yo inconscientemente volví a depositar mis labios en los suyos, mi razonamiento perdía el control. El me sonrío apartándose, me quedé mirándole inocentemente.

- Tu y yo tenemos algo extraño, no puedo dejar de pensar en tí desde el día que te vi, y apenas he hablado contigo.

Le volví a besar- A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo y lo odio.

-Me gustaría hacer esto bien contigo.

- Por que te has ido con todas las otras chicas, hasta con Alice.

- Por ponerte celosa, y porque te veía muy difícil, además te escuche hablando por teléfono con un chico, me pareció que serías imposible... Me dolió, nunca me había afectado por cosas así y tu - de repente, una desconocida, me derrumbas.

Yo nunca había estado tan enfadada con el mundo y conmigo y contigo.

- ¿Y ese chico?

- Un ligue de una noche.

Ah- Sonrío- ¿Puedo quitarte esto? La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado, lo de ayer por la mañana en cambio me puso a cien.

-¿Tan hortera es?

- Si te consuela te queda mejor que el de las otras.

- Tú si que estas guapo con el traje- me sonrojé.

- Gracias, pero me gustaría que te callarás un poquito, ¿te parece?

- Mm,n..- Iba a decir no se pero el me acallo con sus labios.

Rápidamente me desabrocho la cremallera quitandome el vestido y me empieza a repartir besitos desde el cuello hasta donde empiezan los senos.

- Esto es incomodo...

Me coge y me lanza a la cama poniéndose encima mío.

-mejor¿?

Le quito la camisa, y el pantalón, dejándolo con los boxers de calvin klein que tanto amo.

Él pesa bastante pero me encanta sentir encima mío como se le pone dura la polla. Los dos estamos en ropa interior y el me manosea bruscamente los pechos, los lame, se los mete enteros en su boca saboreándolos, muerde mis pezones fuerte de tal manera que siento un cosquilleo en mi vulva, estoy muy caliente y todavía llevo el sujetador descarado y tanga. Toco sus fuertes abdominales mientras el se ocupa de mis tetas. Voy bajando acariciando sus caderas, metiéndome en sus calzoncillos, le acaricio los seminales, su pene esta totalmente erecto lo cojo y me dedico a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, un liquido se desliza por mis manos, sigo el movimiento con más intensidad, mis pechos me duelen los está chupando de punta a punta. Los dos soltamos un orgasmo enorme al mismo tiempo, esto es increíble, un orgasmo sin penetración.

Sus manos se unen con las mías continuando ese movimiento, ya no se en que postura estamos,M e retira las manos y las mete dentro su boca, la deja ahí un rato, mirándome fijamente, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra "abandono tus maravillosas tetas para luego; hoy quiero darte placer yo primero" Se me quita la respiración es fantástico que él pudiera llegar a ser tan grosero, pero su voz es tan placentera. Ahora mete sus grandes manos dentro mi tanga manoseando todo mi sexo, culo, mete un poco los dedos por el agujero, grito de placer. Me coge las ancas con fuerza y las estruja, pellizca, ahora recorre con un dedo todo la raja, desde el principio hasta un poco mas debajo del ombligo, la recorre un par de veces metiéndose cada vez mas en el agujero, ahora se mete muy adentro, muy no para, no sale, se queda dentro con el dedo, ahora lo empuja un poquito hacia atrás y lo impulsa otra vez con el dedo con una fuerza impresionante haciendo que mi cuerpo se desplace, me ha dolido mucho pero ni la mitad que me ha encantado, lo vuelve a repetir con mucha fuerza, esta vez choco contra la cabecera de pared, cuando choco me quede colocada en una posición muy cerca de su pene así que con mis manos lo meto dentro de mi boca, haciéndole una mamada comunal, chupandole todo, mordiendo, substraendo, con la lengua juego alrededor de la punta, dando círculos, y él sigue penetrándome con un dedo, de repente la fuerza causa es mucha y rompe el tanga haciendo rebotar un plástico en el así que sale disparado, es nos pone a los dos descomunalmente, saca la polla bruscamente de mi boca y me coloca suavemente como de rodillas mostrando el culo desnudo, como un perro, su pene acaricie mi culo, pero no penetre sus abdominales están sobre mi espalda, me toca los pechos, baja, baja más, me coge de donde la vulva hace la curva por abajo, y me empuja hacia atrás donde su pene erecto y empalmado me espera para penetrarme con una fuerza brutal, me saca, y me mete, me saca y me mete, no se cuantas veces, no puedo parar de orgasmaear, se corre dentro de mi y puedo sentir el semen contenido por el condón, ojala no hubiera así lo sentiría más vivo, deseo. Me da palmadas en el culo, sus manos se posan en mi vulva juegan con mi piel, me hace cosquillas, él sale de mi derrotado, exhausto cae encima de la cama, haciéndola rebotar, me pongo encima de él; "ya estas cansado?" digo preocupada. "No, estoy emocionado me encanta penetrarte fuerte, sabes que esto es solo el principio de lo que llevo deseando hacerte?" Su pene inconscientemente e involuntariamente se metió en mi otra vez de lo erecto que estaba.

Él me levanto, y se puso encima de mi, pero esta vez al reves, oh dios mio quería hacer un 69. Me separo bienlas piernas y puso su cabeza en mi chocho, me hizo cosquillas con la nariz, me soplo y un escalofrío me recorrió, Y después empezó a lamerme y a lamerme por todo, chuparme el coño, su polla me buscaba así que yo empecé hacer lo mismo con ella, jugueteando con su pelo. Ninguno de los dos paraba y yo me corrí en su miembro, el lo lamió todo. Después suavemente se apartó.

-Quiero probar otra cosa-me dijo.

Y entonces desperté de ese sueño tan erótico y cursi; me di cuenta de que estaba muy mojada. Empecé a masajearme el coño duramente, luego me ti un dedo dentro de mis bragas, empezándolo a meter a poco a poco y luego sacarlo rápido y meterlo duro, luego empecé a tocarme los pechos y pellizcarme los pezones, al cabo de un rato un dedo fue insuficiente así que metí dos más.

No podía seguir sola así que decidí llamar a Jose, que digamos mi mejor follamigo, contestó al segundo tono.

-Hola cariño-dijo con voz seductora, y en el fondo escuchando gemidos, debía estar con una chica, pero la iba a dejar por mí.

Sabes lo que quiero- dije morbosamente.

-10 minutos, quiero el conjunto que te regaló Ismael que te niegas a usar- dijo con una voz que me puso loca.

-De acuerdo- dije a mi pesar, era de un plástico asqueroso.

Y colgué, me pusé ese traje que era tan descabellado.


End file.
